There are many different environments in which it is highly desirable to enhance the visibility to humans of an object, in order to thereby enhance human safety of those utilizing or associated with the object. Some general examples are enhancing the visibility of motor vehicles, bicycles and motorcycles, airplane propellers, road markers, road signs, road markings, safety vests, and jogging shoes. Typically, visibility is enhanced by providing some sort of a reflector associated with these objects. However reflecting media oftentimes do not provide sufficient visibility in low and/or diffuse light environments, in many environments they are relatively heavy, and they are often relatively expensive.
For example, plastic reflectors are typically used on bicycle and motorcycle spoked wheels. Plastic reflectors require an intense direct light in order to provide sufficient visibility for good safety, are relatively heavy (enough to make some bicycle wheels out of balance), and are relatively expensive.
Reflective tape that is applied to the backs of jogging shoes, and to safety vests, while not having the drawback of relatively high weight, like plastic bicycle reflectors require a relatively intense direct light in order to provide good visibility, such as the head lights of an oncoming vehicle. The same is true for the typical reflective media utilized on highway signs, and markers, and along paved roadways.
According to the present invention, it has been found that holographic diffraction media provides greatly enhanced visibility compared to reflective media for diffuse and/or low light environments. This greatly enhanced visibility makes it an excellent media to be used in association with objects where the human safety of those utilizing or associated with the objects is paramount. Typically, the holographic diffraction media is in the form of a thin plastic (e.g. polyester) film. As such, it is extremely lightweight, and very inexpensive. The thin polyester film typically has an adhesive backing, covered by a release paper, and merely by removing the release paper and adhesively securing the film to the object, or--in the case of a spoked wheel--to the adhesive backing of another piece of film on the opposite side of the spokes, one has a highly visible safety mechanism.
According to the present invention, a method, and various physical objects, are provided which greatly enhance safety in many diverse environments in a simple, and inexpensive manner, by enhancing the visibility of common objects used for safety purposes. While the invention is herein described with respect to a number of specific objects, it should be understood that the invention is applicable to all objects where enhanced visibility for safety purposes is desirable.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of enhancing the visibility to humans of a physical object, to thereby enhance human safety of those utilizing or associated with the object, is provided. The method comprises the step of placing at least one piece of holographic diffraction media on a portion of the object which is readily visible in use. Preferably this step is practiced by placing a thin plastic (polyester) holographic diffraction film into contact with the object, such as by adhesively securing the thin polyester film to the object. The securement is normally effected by removing a release paper covering an adhesive backing of the film, and then pressing the adhesive on the film into contact with the object.
Where the object is a spoked wheel having two side faces, the step according to the method is practiced by affixing pieces of holographic diffraction media to at least two spokes of the wheels so that the media are visible from both side faces of the wheel. This may be practiced by placing the adhesive backings of two pieces of holographic diffraction film in contact with each other with at least two spokes sandwiched between them. This affixing step is practiced in lieu of utilizing a plastic reflector on the spoked wheel.
Where the object is a tire with a hubcap or wheel cover, the step according to the invention is practiced by affixing the holographic media to the hubcap or wheel cover. Where the object is a road marker, the step is practiced by adhesively affixing the holographic media to the road marker. Where the object is a paved road, the step is practiced by affixing the holographic media to the road itself. Where the object is a road sign having warning and/or instructional indicia, the step is practiced by adhesively affixing the holographic media to the road sign as at least part of the warning or instructional indicia.
Where the object is a safety vest having exterior front and back surfaces, the step according to the invention is practiced by affixing the holographic media to the front and back exterior surfaces of the safety vest, either by stitching a holographic media film to the safety vest, or adhesively. Where the object is a shoe (such as a jogging/athletic shoe) having an upper heel exterior surface, the step according to the invention is practiced by adhesively attaching the holographic media to the shoe upper heel exterior surface. Where the object is a propeller, the holographic media is adhesively secured to the propeller.
The invention also comprises various actual physical objects with holographic diffraction media thereon, including, but not limited to, road signs, spoked wheels, and athletic shoes.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide enhanced visibility, for safety purposes, of physical objects in a simple and inexpensive way, without adding significant weight to the objects. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.